


Mochi sweet n sticky

by placbooo



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placbooo/pseuds/placbooo
Summary: best friends that become a couple





	

chapter 1

One day at a convention chomp saw nigella for the first time and fell in love, but this was before nigella got famous they lived in the same city chomp saw nigella again in a local restaurant and knew that this is fate, he really want to go up to him and tell nigella that he thought his cosplays was really good but he was to shy.

So chomp began to follow nigella on instagram and did some low key stalking, he thought damn he’s a really perfect person, I wish to be able to become friends with him, after a low key stalking nigella noticed he has a shadow but didn’t mind at all because he secretly fins chomp really cute so he didn’t mind at all.

Then one day nigella confronts chomp and say’s he knew all along the chomp was following him , causing  chomp to blush dearly and get really flustered , but nigella founds its adorable, chomp finally decide to man up and tell the he appreciates nigella and his cosplay and ask him out for coffee as friends nigella areas and was very happy.

After that day they become close friends cosplay together, gym buddies and then eventually roommates, then one day chomp and nigella get drunk on new year’s and chomp ends up confessing and kissing nigella, he wakes up horrified cause he didn’t want to ruin the friendship, but after chomp comes down nigella confesses as well and then they both started dating. Chomp is so happy that his first love came true.

 

It’s been a few years and nigella and chomp are still together they spend as much time tighter as they can, they go on so many date’s , stay home and watch movies on the couch and eats ice cream… One day they go on a trip to a convention that’s on the other side of the country they go sight-seeing together, and lots of dinner dates.

but little did you know nigella is a uke and chomp a seme but they switch at times, chomp as uke  chomp would say “I trust you to take of me nigella, and be gentle” in such a kind shy way and chomp as seme he’d would say “I’ll take good care of you and never do anything that causes you discomfort”, but if they were to switch rolls and nigella as uke he “ blush and cover his face, he would try to hide his face and have the cutest moans witch he would try to suppress” but nigella as seme he be like “he be all about kisses and spoiling with caresses and he would blushes a lot. But nigella loves to be uke he would tease chomp so much and riding him, they do it so much, while they are on this holiday.

they get right into it and it’s so intense that’s the next day nigella could barely walk covered in so many hickeys and gotta go to a signing so he has to change his hole cosplay  so it hide them all, chomp was so happy to be able to be with nigella during the signing he still can’t believe he has someone so precious in his life, they get back home after a weekend away , they go out with some friends and start drinking there friends dare them to play the pocky game so they did they kiss and both chomp and nigella laughed at each in embarrassment and just stared into each other eyes ,  it felt like time froze from them they decided to go home and the moment they step foot in the door nigella was so turned on he started to tease chomp, chomp couldn’t it so he push nigella against the wall and they start making out getting each other off they make the way to the bed room chomp pulls out a blind fold and puts it on nigella and starts licking him all over, dirty talking  into a moaning mess nigella get on top of chomp and start riding him after (intense blow job ) and it feels like they are in heaven.

 after a few hours they both passed out  the next morning they wake up cuddling tighter “chomp is stroking nigella hair “ they decide to go out for breakfast and do a few cosplays together, later the evening they decide to build a pillow fort and they cuddle up, watch moves while eating ice cream it was the most perfect night, nigella was so happy he found someone who he truly likes and wanting to stay with him forever , nigella snuggles close to chomp and looks at him and says I love you , chomp blushes nigella could see the twinkle in his eye chomp say I love you too and they start to kiss then touching next thing you know the fort collapse on them they get shock and  started laughing “hahahaha” they  decide to go to bed and just cuddle.

chaper 2

The next day chomp wakes up to see his favorite person sound asleep, he lets nigella to sleep more while getting ready for work, chomp is just a normal business man he kisses nigella goodbye , nigella wakes up to notice he’s gone he feels a little upset but gotta go to work to. Nigella works as a cosplay for company’s and photo-shoot he doesn’t work every day so when chomp at work nigella stays home waiting for his beloved boyfriend to come home.

Chomp comes home after a stressful day he see nigella wearing nothing but an apron he says welcome home , did you want dinner, bath or me , chomp got so excited he pounce on nigella they start kissing and getting intense nigella gives chomp a blow job while he’s doing it to himself they in the kitchen chomp thrust into him so much that it makes nigella come, after they settle down they went to have a shower they washed each other , played with bubbles they got out of the bath and went to have dinner, nigella say “I’m going to japan for a cosplay  guest “ chomp looks so shock but he can’t do much about it he wishes nigella a good trip and to make sure they skype, chomp can’t go because of work.

 

Few days later nigella on his way to the airport chomp drives him there, they got out and said goodbye they kissed and hug chomp was so sad to see him go he tried to hold back the tears same with nigella, later that evening nigella arrive in japan it’s such  a lovely city he goes out for dinner thinking ?’’ I wish chomp was here I really miss him’’ nigella goes back to the hotel room and skypes chomp its really early in the morning but it was a weekend so it was fine, they both looked so happy to see each other chomp started crying nigella comforts him by getting naked and getting himself off chomp gets so turned on they start having skype sex they were missing each other so much it hurt them to be apart.

After a few days nigella comes back home and to see chomp waiting for him at the airport he drops his stuff and run straight towards chomp “ I missed you so much “,he starts to cry they kiss everyone around was so happy they were clapping and smiling. They get back home and head straight to bed, didn’t let go of each other just hugged do tightly and fell asleep.

The next morning chomp wakes up to see his beloved cutie right beside him “good morning”  he says nigella wakes up with  a smile saying “good morning” they start kissing and next thing lead to another ,nigella was so turned on since it’s been so long after having did it they thought about buying a dog to keep them company if one goes away so chomp and nigella get ready to go out to buy a dog, when they get to the pet shop the was a cute little puppy just staying at them saying take me home, nigella decide to buy the puppy “I think we should name him” they both said “mochi” now when one of them go away you won’t be to lonely. That night they brought the dog into the bedroom mochi slept at the end of the bed while nigella cuddle chomp talking the seme role they both laid the talking about everything “I really love you and always wants to be together forever “” how mochi is our new baby to the family “ after a long night of talking.

 

chapter 3

The next day they wake up chomp wakes up and cooks nigella breakfast it’s a Saturday so chomp doesn’t have work, he goes to wake up nigella with a kiss saying “good morning babe “’pancakes are for breakfast” nigella cuddles chomp and says good morning in such a sweet tone that makes chomp blushes, they both eating breakfast and chomp get a message, nigella asks who it is, chomp replys“just this person I met at a con “ nigella wasn’t happy since they met a con and notice that he’s been talking to this person a lot but nigella brushes it off for now.

Later that evening they went to the gym together for a few hours then went back home to play some games, chomp phone was going off like crazy and nigella relies it’s that same person from the morning, he gets jealous and tells chomp to stopping to that person but he says “ there’s nothing between us, you know I love you the most “ but nigella still doesn’t believe it so he says “whatever I don’t care “ but he’s hurting in side nigella goes to bed crying after a few minutes, chomp goes in and cuddles nigella and says’’ I’m sorry ill stop talking to them please don’t cry ‘’ nigella looks at him and says it’s okay.

 they kiss, chomp starts turning on nigella, nigella moans and plays with chomp hair while he’s gone down on him “ make up sex is the best sex “ it starts to get so intense that nigella keeps saying” AHUUHH  I LOVE YOU MMMM ””MORE HARDER “ nigella could feel how much chomp loved him.

after they finish nigella went to have a shower and started crying, chomp relies something wrong and goes to join nigella in the shower to see him crying he asks “what’s wrong please don’t cry “nigella “I’m just so happy to have you in my life thank you for beaning there I really love you ““I love you too “they got out of the shower and went to bed.

 

The next day chomp was really tried because of how much happened yesterday and he had to go to work, which made it even worse but he was excited to know he’s beloved is at home waiting for him to get home, chomp relies that its coming close to new year’s witch would be their 5 years they been together for they been tighter it’s been such a long time it just feels like we just met, these years with nigella are probably the most wonderful times….

 

Christmas is around the corner chomp and nigella are going to a hot spring for Christmas, chomp has no idea what’s going on nigella planed all this “for Christmas I’ve  got a surprise “ chomp has twinkles in his eye wounding what it could be, closer to the 25th nigella and chomp are packing, chomp still has no idea what’s a head, they arrive at the hot spring chomp was so excited he kiss nigella and said this is the best Christmas.

 they go into the hot spring together chomp stars playing around with nigella they do one time in the spring and make the way to bed and continue they did so much nigella and chomp passes out after would, the next day they  wake up to room severs for breakfast, the lady knew that they were an couple but nigella couldn’t stop feeling embarrassed, chomp says “why don’t we come back here for new years too ? “ nigella smiles and nod while eating his breakfast.

A few days later its almost new year’s chomp at work, same with nigella since it’s a busy season they don’t have time to see each other but when they do its magical night, one day after work chomp goes to a jewelry store to buy rings for him and nigella, he pick the most beautiful ring there is, ‘ they can get married where they are ‘since it’s still a few days to go chomp gotta hide it so nigella doesn’t find it, new year’s comes around and they are packing to go on another trip to the springs.

 

 nigella heads to the car first to put the stuff  in while chomp grabs the rings and hides it in his pocket, they arrive at the hot springs and gets showed to the room, nigella was happy to be there again, they eat dinner , hops into the water, and when they finish they head back to the room chomp says to nigella “  I’ve got something to tell you “ nigella looks shock , chomp gets on one knee, nigella is still confused

“ you’re the most wonderful person in the world I never want to leave your side “ “ nigella my love will you do me the honors of MARRYING ME’’ nigella starts to cry and says “ yes” “ I love you so much “ they kissed hug and fell on to the bed , chomp tenderly kisses nigella all over saying how happy he is, nigella moaning like crazy , chomp so turned on the cant hold back he shoves it in , nigella lets out “kayyya “ they both come at the same time it was exactly at 12 it was begging of a new year the kiss for the new year  then cuddle while having deep conversations , it was the best new years that they  ever had.

 The next day nigella still couldn’t believe it he just kept staring at the ring golden diamond ring looks to perfect nigella see chomp still asleep and whisper in his saying “I love you shithead “when they get back home they tell everyone they decide to get married, everyone was so happy for them, they moved into togehter with the mochi and they lived happily ever after…. J <3 s really tried bc him  it even worse but he was exticed to know he'ying,chomp relise nd says im sorry ill stop ta


End file.
